just don't get any on the seat, she hates that
by bogbean
Summary: shitty lil nsfw one shot following the movie canon of christine holding her own consciousness ? Aa


You sit curled up in Christine's driver's seat with your knees to your chest. Just a moment ago your top half was hanging out the passenger's side door, screaming curses at Leigh's back, sprinting away still wrapped up in your jacket. That bitch. Making you drive all the way out to some fucking lover's lane- bailing on you less than a minute after you got here, if this is her idea of a joke you swear you'll-

An icy wind blasts through the open door. You shiver and reach across the seat, but as soon as the tips of your fingers brush the handle it swings shut. Anger drops into your stomach and dissolves into a pit of nervousness. You swallow. The wind must have pushed it closed. That's all.

You're really beginning to feel the loss of your jacket. You eye Christine's ancient heating system and reach towards the temperature dial, not expecting much- and again, as soon as you've touched it blissfully warm air spills out of her vents and encircles you like a lover's hug.

You aren't sure why you aren't used to this by now. Just a funny little series of coincidences- but that would be a lie. You decide that a little music will do you good. After all, the fight with Leigh that already seems so long ago had your nerves shot well enough. The Beach Boys are playing- maybe a little "new" for the one oldies station she picks up, but fine by you. You close your eyes and lean back in your seat, attempting to clear your mind as the warmth and the music wash over you.

_"Don't worry, baby, everything will turn out alright..."_

You can't help but smile at how well it fits. Almost as if she's comforting you. "Hey, thanks, Christine."

Her engine suddenly rumbles like a murmur of agreement and you chuckle. Patting her dashboard, you sink further into your seat and glance out the window. Nobody else around- not that this is a real popular spot to begin with, and on the night of the school winter ball only a real idiot is going to drive all the way out here. Only someone like you.

_"When she makes love to me, and she says... don't worry, baby_..."

You sigh. Fun, fun. You briefly wonder about Leigh's plans for getting back to town and feel a twinge of guilt- you should have offered to drive her back instead of screaming at her, leaving her to walk all six miles in the cold-

Christine rumbles angrily and you forget it. "Sorry, girl."

_"Don't worry, baby..."_

At some point your hand ends up between your legs and you begin idly palming at your dick. It's just half-conscious, really- looking for something to occupy yourself while you try to decide between staying here and heading to Darnell's or somewhere equally depressing. Only when a particularly loud chord on the radio snaps you out of your thoughts that you notice that Christine's started idling violently, shaking the floor, the dashboard, the seats-

Fuck, it feels good.

You shift to rest your head on her dashboard, feeling your teeth rattle as you start to rub more frantically. Your heart races with anticipation all the while- this doesn't feel like regular jacking off, you've done that plenty of times, this is more private, more special-

_"When she makes love to me, and she says... don't worry, baby..."_

Exactly.

You're painfully hard now and unzip your pants only as much as you need to- nobody's going to see you, not here, but you're still embarassed. You can't pretend like you're alone here anymore.

She rumbles louder than ever now and it's clear she's egging you on, she wants you to do this. She _wants you_.

You wrap a nervous hand around your dick, palms sweaty and fingers sticky with precum. Letting out a moan as you start stroking, it's not long before you're breathing heavily, your whole body jerking with each movement of your hand. All the while, Christine shakes and blasts the heat and the radio and wraps you up tight and _loves you._

You gaze into the windshield and see yourself through crooked glasses and half-lidded eyes, face illuminated with only the light of Christine's radio, gasping and drooling. You swallow briefly before letting out another moan and closing your eyes again. "Chris...tine..."

She gives one last violent rumble and it reverberates all the way through your body. You let out a curious mix of her name and a gargled scream as you come.

She returns to normal almost immediately, allowing you to sit there limp and panting for just long enough before searching in the glove box for a cleaning cloth. Your face burns at the sight of your cum staining her interior and she's giggling at you, happy bursts of sound from her idling engine as you clean her and yourself up.

So you did end up on a pretty good date after all.


End file.
